Grudge Match
Log Title: Grudge Match Characters: Delusion, Vortex Location: Silver Swamps Date: August 31, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion runs into Vortex while trying out her new alt-mode, and decides there's a better way to test it. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:02:17 on Friday, 31 August 2018. Vortex is out and about by himself on a pleasure flight. Which to him means chasing local wildlife. "Here turbofox.." he snickers. "Glue gun to the face!" oh hes having a sadistic good time. Delusion is out stretching her wings, testing out the acceleration of her new build. She dips through the swamp, skimming over the stagnant liquid low enough to leave a wake before pulling up to roll through the air, one more gleam amid the various reflections in the dim swamp. Vortex is so far oblivious to anyone who might be there to ruin his good time. Hes flying low, his blades chopping the air. "I see an energy signal. There you are.." he has no idea Delusion is here. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion circles about. She knows the sound of those blades. << Vortex,>> she purrs over radio. <> Vortex hears a familiar call over his radio. << De-luuuu-sion>> he singsongs in a voice that can only be described as playful/sadistic. << I was playin, huntin' Turbofoxes. But it looks like I found a new playmate..come over here. We have a score to settle>>. Delusion blatantly abuses her speed as a jet to pass by Vortex, close enough for the helicopter to feel the displaced air of her passage. << Yes, we certainly do. Our last match was cut a bit short, wasn't it? But I doubt anybody will interrupt us out here.>> Vortex is caught in the slipstream and barrel rolls. Yes. He actually rolls into it- a course that would definately harm a human pilot. Instead he cackles. << It was. Its just you and me, my dear, dear sister. Interrogator and Interrogator. Lets see what ya got, jet.>> he asks, the winds picking up around him. << Stormy weather we got here.>> Delusion flips and rolls at the same time, a wingover that eats much of her speed but points her directly back the way she'd just come. << Neither winds nor lightning frighten -me-.>> She fires lasers at the Combaticon, dipping afterwards to gain speed and make it difficult to turn that wind funnel effect directly on her. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Laser . << Vortex starts to play an Earth-song from his speakers. Thunderstruck by AC/DC. However, hes been so distracted by making the winds, by mouthing off, by threatening, that he doesnt see he lasers coming. He tries to move out of the way, taking the laser to his left side. The funnel stops forming as hes distracted. "Now now. Thats not nice. Im gonna bring you back to Megatron. Maybe he'll let me torture you." he fires back. >> Vortex misses Delusion with Laser . << Delusion snaps up into an Immelmann climb, curving about where she can keep the other interrogator in her sights while letting the lasers flash harmlessly beneath her. The angle is horrible for any direct fire, but that's fine- she's got more than one weapon. "Ah, Vortex. I suppose hope springs eternal." >> Delusion misses Vortex with Ballistic . << Vortex tries to follow, his seahawk frame shaking a bit at the stress hes putting on it. No rotary should be able to do what hes doing. But no sane pilot would push one this far. "Hey. Delusion." He calls out, turning his glue-gun towards her engines as he moves to evade her fire. "What starts with come here and ends in bloop?" he fires the glue at her! >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Glue-Gun . << >> Delusion temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Delusion coughs as the glue splashes across her engines, temporarily choking the intakes. She doesn't bother to respond, focusing instead on staying up and out of the water below as best she can on limited power. Unfortunately, that leaves her a bit of a sitting duck in the air. Vortex takes a second shot. "Well this is too easy. Lets get you fighting again." again with that laser. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Laser . << The laser crackles across Delusion's frame, breaking large clumps of the glue free. The jet yawls to the side, cracking more free before she transforms, optics bright and whip already in hand. "If you want to make this a challenge.." She cracks the whip, reaching across the empty space with those studded thongs. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. >> Delusion misses Vortex with Whip. << Vortex cackles. "Oh we're going to play that way?" he asks, transforming. He moves in close, holding his rotor in his hand. That can't be good for the blade, it really has no handle. "Whip to blade. Up close and personal. Just as fun." he flies out of the way of the whip, trying to fly in closer, still airborn as he comes at her with his blade. The helicopter rises to become Vortex. >> Vortex misses Delusion with Rotor-Sword. << Delusion closes eagerly, twisting to avoid the chop of the blade and pressing her own form against the mech's so she can reach for his shoulders. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Clinch. << >> Vortex temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Vortex struggles in the hold, trying to keep a hold of his blade, flailing like an idiot as he tries to get free. "Ahh! Bad touch! Bad touch!" Delusion chuckles as Vortex struggles in her grip, shifting enough to land a couple of punches before she has to let him go. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Jab. << Vortex growls as the punches hit home. He claws with his free hand, throwing little baby flyer punches at Delusion as he tries to get some distance. "Gaah. Its hard to arm your guns when you do that!" >> Vortex misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion dips backwards just enough to let the punches breeze past her. "I thought you wanted to be close and personal?" She twists at the hips, kicking at the Combaticon's legs. >> Delusion misses Vortex with Kick. << Vortex hovers out of the way of the kick, coming back down with his blade. "Not that close. Touching. Ick.." >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Slice. << Delusion doesn't quite manage to duck to the side fast enough and the blade carves through the armor on her shoulder, cracking it just enough for a trickle of energon to escape. "Oh? This makes you unhappy?" She grabs for Vortex again with her left hand, swinging the right around to box him in the head. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Hook. << Vortex grunts as he higs himself in the face. "Quittit, Brawl!" he exclaims. "Not hittin myself!" he binks "Oh yeah sorry you reminded me of something." He tries to kick Delusion's legs out from under her. He shakes his head trying to clear it as hes pummelled. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Kick. << Delusion does stagger back a bit, regaining her balance and finally giving Vortex the desired space. Thrown back, she resorts to pulling her off-hand blaster and firing it while she recovers. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Laser . << Vortex takes a hit to his right shoulder, wincing a bit as he starts to smoke from it, wiring visible. He reaches in subspace with his left hand, going for his own gun. "Why do you make me have to kill you.." He taunts, knowing the fight could go either way. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Laser . << Delusion takes the hit and her smile widens even as it burns through her frame. "Now, now. Killing is a waste of resources," she admonishes. "There are much better uses for a broken enemy." She cracks her whip, flicking it at the gun in Vortex's hand rather than the mech himself. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Disarm. << >> Vortex temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Vortex acks as the gun flies from his hand, skittering on the ground. "Are you.. are you doing this now?" he asks, in surprise, not even attacking. "Are you interrogating me now?" Delusion steps back in close. "That would depend on you knowing anything useful, wouldn't it?" she taunts, switching grips on the whip enough to punch with the hand that holds it. >> Delusion critically strikes Vortex with Cross! << Vortex 's optic band flickers in rage as he takes the cross to his gun hand. He pulls back the hand. "No one interrogates me on the field. I interrogate, not you. YOU ARE UNPROFESSIONAL!" He shouts in anger, coming at Delusion with that blade again. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Slash. << Delusion feels the bite of the blade cut across her armor and purrs, optic alight with the joy of battle. "What's the matter, 'Tex? Am I too much for you?" She flicks her whip subtly, to tangle and pull at his feet. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Sweep. << >> Vortex temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Vortex is pulled down again, thrashing as he tries to get up "Not a chance! Theres still a lot of fight left in me delusion!" he snarls, tryin gto get his limbs to work with him. Delusion stalks around Vortex, her feet squishing in the swampy ground. "I can see that. Let's measure this scientifically, shall we?" She snaps a kick at him. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Kick. << Vortex starts to try to get back up, covered in dents, sparking holes and swamp stuff. He snarls. "Another time, delusion..." He says. "It was fun, but.. i must bid you farewell." he starts a retreat, leaving that gun on the ground. Hes going to be mad about losing his beloved glue gun. >> Vortex retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Delusion collects the glue gun from the ground with a confident smirk in spite of the cuts and holes in her own frame. "Anytime," she calls out to the retreating mech. It's going to be a bit of a trek home with this damage, but it was worth it. Vortex grumbles to himself. "Lost the ..HEY SLAGGIT!!" oh he just realized what happened. "NOOO!" Delusion hears 'Tex's despair and chuckles. Soooo worth it. Log session ending at 21:31:51 on Friday, 31 August 2018.